disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip and Dale
Chip 'n' Dale are a pair of chipmunks who are very popular Disney characters. Although the duo have similar looks and rarely appear separately, they each have distinct personalities and a few distinguishing physical features. Chip can be identified by his small, black nose and two adjacent front teeth, whereas Dale has a larger nose which is alternately brown or red, and a gap between his two front teeth. Chip is also usually the more logical and cunning of the two, and Dale the more dimwitted, but he can be smart at times. While they most frequently appeared in theatrically released cartoons under the Donald Duck and Pluto titles, they were also featured in three shorts under their own banner, "Chip 'n' Dale." These were Chicken in the Rough, Two Chips and a Miss, and The Lone Chipmunks. Chip 'n' Dale also starred in their own television series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. History Chip 'n' Dale first appeared in a cartoon starring Pluto called Private Pluto. In this appearance they look a lot more like regular chipmunks. Once Walt Disney needed characters to be a challenge for Donald Duck, Walt decided Chip and Dale will be perfect for the roles. Ever since they have appeared in Donald Duck and Pluto cartoons. Chip 'n' Dale became so popular they were able to have there own series of cartoons joining Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Only three shorts were created. The first was Chicken in the Rough were Dale becomes trapped in a chicken coup. The next and most famous is Two Chips and a Miss. Chip 'n' Dale leave for a late night club and battle for a female chipmunk. The last was The Lone Chipmunks where Chip 'n' Dale capture the outlaw Pete. Personality Chip is has darker fur with a small black nose. Chip is the brains of the duo. He shows to be clever, fearless and a little bossy. Unlike his brother he is a fast thinker and far more active. When dealing with Donald, Chip shows to be much more of a threat than Dale both mentally and physically. In Rescue Rangers, Chip constantly thinks about being on duty to the point where he is thought to not know how to be fun. Dale is much lighter than his brother. He sports two buck teeth as a symbol of stupidity and a seemingly large red nose. He is lazy, dim-witted and clumsy. In earlier appearances he was completely foolish to the point where he can truly be called an idiot. Later days this has toned down to just being care free and fun-loving. In Rescue Rangers Dale wears a Hawaiian shirt. While the two are nearly inseparable and count each other as their closest friends, the one thing that can tear them apart is a romantic interest. They have been known to have feelings for the same girl most the time and battle for her affections. Appearances Classic shorts Chip 'n' Dale began the animated careers in Pluto's cartoon Private Pluto. In the cartoon, Pluto is a part of the army and runs into trouble when it appears two nameless chipmunks are hanging around the site. The two would later appear in many of Pluto's cartoons. The chipmunks did not get their names until the short Chip and Dale. In the short, they meet there new enemy, Donald Duck. The chipmunks became far more famous in antagonizing Donald and possibly best known for appearing in his shorts. Mickey's Christmas Carol In Mickey's Christmas Carol the chipmunks make a cameo appearance dancing in Scrooge's past during Fezzewig's party. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers After the success of DuckTales, Chip and Dale starred in their own series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. The show features Chip and Dale as they start a detective agency with new friends Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper. They also get new enemies, most notably Fat Cat and Professor Norton Nimnul. Chip served as the unspoken leader of the group, while Dale tended to provide comedy relief, though Dale has been the hero at times. Both chipmunks possess a crush on Gadget, and they become rivals for her affection. A running gag in the show has Chip be constantly interrupted when he attempts to tell Gadget his feelings for her. The two have even been love interests themselves. In "Adventures in Squirrel-Sitting", a squirrel named Tammy falls in love with Chip and in "Good Times, Bat Times" a bat named Foxglove falls in love with Dale. Both of them apparently don't return these affections. Mickey Mouse Works Chip and Dale are recurring characters in Mickey Mouse Works. Chip and Dale are recast as enemies of Donald Duck once again. Chip and Dale's most notable appearance in the series is where both chipmunks battle Mickey Mouse for the last bag of nuts at the shopping store. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Chip and Dale appear in the segment Donald Duck: Stuck on Christmas. Chip and Dale are seen opening their presents. Chip and Dale appear again when they are hit with a snowball by Huey Duck. Right after Chip throws one back. Their next appearance in the film is where an object is thrown in their home and it tuns out to be a bag of nuts wrapped as presents from Huey, Dewey and Louie. They are last seen throwing away their Christmas decorations and cleaning up. House of Mouse Chip and Dale have recurring roles in House of Mouse, usually seen in the crowd. Both chipmunks are seen shaking hands with Donald Duck in the show's intro. The episode "Chip N' Dale" is centered around the chipmunks as they spend the evening stealing bags of nuts from the guest while escaping Donald. In "Ladies Night", as a nod to the origin of their name, Minnie hires them to perform an act as "the Chip 'n Dale dancers". They also appear in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Chip and Dale are recurring characters in the computer animated series. They are some of Mickey's friends and still hold a rivalry with Donald. Chip and Dale play the roles of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum in Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland based on the series. Most of the chipmunks' roles are minor with the exception of the episode "Goofy's Coconutty Monkey". In this episode, Chip and Dale are the culprits behind the mysterious disappearance of the jungle's coconuts. In the end they returned their stash and thought they were giant nuts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Chip and Dale. Chip and Dale are recurring characters in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' video game series. In the series, they are once again voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chip and Dale appeared in Disney Town hearing the conversation between Terra and Queen Minnie. They tell Terra that Pete is playing unfairly in the Raceway game and ask him to help. After Terra wins and beats Pete, they both offer their votes to Terra, in hopes that he would win the Dream Festival. Kingdom Hearts Chip and Dale have limited roles in the first game, appearing briefly at the start of the game to send Donald, Goofy and Pluto off to Traverse Town. They announce events like when a new competition is being held at Olympus Coliseum. They are seen during the end credits with Queen Minnie and Daisy. Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts II gives the two chipmunks a larger role than the first game. This time, they accompany Sora, Donald and Goofy around to different worlds in two miniature Gummi Ships that fly alongside the actual Gummi Ship. They also appear in Disney Castle, warning the visitors of the invasion of Heartless in the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Both Chip and Dale appeared in the first episode of this game, alongside King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket at Disney Castle. They both are the engineers of the computer. Disney Parks In the Disney parks, Chip and Dale are some of the most common and popular characters. In the park's entertainment, they are once again voiced by Tress MacNeille and Cory Burton. For meet and greet Chip 'n' Dale can be found nearly everywhere including notably Fantasyland. For shows they are found in nearly every including: Mickey's Soundsational Parade, SpectroMagic, Fantasmic!, One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! and many others. Chip and Dale have a small statue dedicated to them in the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort. In Mickey's Toontown features Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse attraction. The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy In this stage show that ran at Disneyland in 1991, Chip 'n' Dale are recruited along with Baloo and Launchpad McQuack to recover the X-22 spy jet when it is stolen by Don Karnage and Fat Cat. At one point, Chip has a brief sword fight with Don Karnage, tricking the pirate into believing he's fighting Dale. Chip 'n' Dale's Cool Service At Tokyo DisneySea, Chip 'n' Dale are the stars of a water spectacular. Chip and Dale go around the Mediterranean Harbor and get everything soaking wet with water squirters from their boats. Filmography Gallery External links * *Disney's HooZoo - Chip 'n' Dale es:Chip y Chop Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Rodents Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Iconic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:House of Mouse characters